


Body Say

by blank1980



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Niam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank1980/pseuds/blank1980
Summary: Liam is a very powerful man, but the thought of that little, sexy blond underneath him, makes him weak at the knees...





	

Niall takes off his glasses, carefully placing them on his desk before pinching the bridge of his nose. It was already past 10PM, but the blond wanted to make sure all the numbers were correct down to the very last pence. It's going to be a long night, but as the Chief Financial Officer at Big Payno Records!, Niall's a valuable member of the team and has saved and made the company millions of pounds.

And Niall remembers when he first started working at Big Payno Records!, his first day and the first time he saw Mr. Payne himself. He remembers the way the brunette's smile lit up the entire room and he couldn't take his eyes off of him and hoped he didn't imagine those bright golden eyes lingering a little bit longer on Niall's lips than they should.

Niall knew he looked amazing that day, but sometimes he still feels like that pudgy 16-year-old with braces and acne. He feels like that clueless 18-year-old at uni with glasses and messy hair he didn't quite know how to style. He remembers his college roommate Zayn giving him a makeover and helping the Irish boy get in shape. And eventually he was less nerdy, more confident, and if Niall could read Liam's mind, he'd be described as an "incredibly sexy little blond angel."

Niall stretched his arms and legs, working out the kinks from a long day of work. He takes his expensive suit jacket off and loosens his tie and makes his way to the small kitchen to grab another cup of coffee. He runs his fingers through his hair as he waits for the coffee to fill his mug. He leans up against the countertop, lost in his thoughts, but he isn't thinking about the massive budget he's been working on all night...  
\---  
Across the office, Liam stares out at the London skyline from the large windows in his penthouse office. He had spent the evening at some random charity event alone. He could have taken anyone, but the one person he wanted to take, the one he wanted on his arm, he didn't ask. Liam was scared of what he might say because after 5 years of working with Niall, he was at the edge; his desire for the blond was so palpable, he could almost taste it.

And If Liam had it his way, he would take the blond down. If he had it his way, he'd take the lead and if his body had a say, he would take him deep. And maybe he's just been listening to that damn Demi Lovato song too many times and it's starting to make sense to him.

Liam hears a sound that takes him out of his thoughts. And right there, the object of his deepest desires is walking back to his office and it's almost as if Niall knew Liam was looking at him.

And right now their eyes are crossing paths across the room and Liam knows there's really only one thing left for him to do. He throws his door open and walks down the hall with purpose, with determination and as he swings the door open to Niall's office, he lets his body do the talking. "Mr. Payne, what're you do... mmmm" Liam wastes no time as he tosses Niall's glasses to the side and pulls him in for a deep kiss. "Shut up. No more talking. No more thinking. Kiss me, Niall." Niall doesn't waste a second and wraps his arms around Liam's neck, pressing his lips up to his.

Liam runs his hands down the blond's face, down his neck, his chest, snaking his hands around and down Niall's waist moving lower and lower to his thick thighs. He lifts Niall up into his strong arms and their kisses are wet and sloppy, passionate and deep as they rush, fumble, tumble into Liam's office, slamming the door shut.

Niall's heart is beating like a freight train as he opens his eyes. He turns his head upwards to look up at Liam, with parted lips and a glassy look in his eyes. Liam smiles and lowers his lips onto Niall's perfect pink lips and felt as if he simply couldn't get enough of Niall's delicious lips. Liam could feel himself grow harder than he's ever been in his life. And it's cliché, but Liam doesn't care as he pushes all of the papers off of his desk and tosses Niall down on top of it. The blond is facing the large windows and can see the London skyline and the lights bathe Niall's face in an unnatural iridescent glow that only makes him more beautiful to Liam.

Niall feels strong arms pulling him in and before he has a moment to protest, he feels Liam's warm, soft, wet lips on his. He feels Liam's warm, wet lips nudging his mouth open for more access and Niall gives it to him. He's trying to sit-up straight, but he can't, he's melting and falling and this is all he's wanted since the moment he laid eyes on Liam.

Before the blond has time to think, Liam is unzipping Niall's pants and tugging his underwear down to the floor, revealing the blond's glorious hard length. Liam spreads Niall's legs and watches him lay back on his desk, as if Niall is making sure that he's on display for his. And Niall feels beautiful and dangerous and tawdry all at the same time, being here in his bosses office, on the desk of the man he's been obsessing over for years and that's okay really because Liam's been obsessing over Niall for just as long, maybe longer.

Liam licks his lips and lets his fingers trace up and down Niall's length as the blond lets out a soft moan at the feeling of slow hands, soft fingertips stroking and teasing his erection. And Liam wants him to feel beautiful and desired like no other man ever has or ever could because he needs Niall and he's done thinking right now; he's letting his body do the thinking. He let's his desire for the blond possess him.

Liam strokes a finger from the base all the way up to Niall's leaking tip, rubbing the head to get his finger nice and wet. He slowly licks Niall's pre-cum off of his finger and removes it with a pop. "Mmm I love the way you taste, Ni." And Niall's eyes are wide and wild and he can't even begin to process what is happening right at this moment, but he doesn't care because Liam's hand is gripping Niall's cock and without a warning, Liam takes all of Niall's thick cock deep in his mouth, sucking him off expertly. His velvety tongue lapping up and down and around, swirling and bringing Niall to the edge, to the very edge of orgasm. Liam pulls his mouth off of Niall's cock leaving a slick trail of saliva dangling off of his erection.

Niall could feel his heart beating faster than an actual freight train, fuck the metaphor, Niall was above and beyond the point of just sheer arousal. Liam cups Niall's chin in his hand and gently strokes his skin, causing the blond to rub up against Liam's hand, craving any sort of contact he can get. Liam places his fingers on Niall's lips and traces them softly with his fingertips, before placing kisses around his lips and down his neck. Ever so gently and ever so sweetly, Liam licks and kisses and sucks on every sensitive spot on Niall's neck.

"Mmm Liam, you're way over dressed." Liam smirks, stands up, and slowly strips before Niall, making sure the blond gets to see every inch of his perfect body. Niall softly gasps. "Is that better, Ni?" Niall gulps and hops off the desk motioning for Liam to sit in his large desk chair. "I've imagined what it would be like to suck you off while you're in this chair. I've touched myself thinking about pleasuring you, Liam, but I'm done talking, I want you to lay back and let me do all the work." Liam obliges the blond and really it takes no time at all to spread Liam's legs wide open for him. It takes no time for him to move his lips up to Liam's enormous erection, inhale his scent and kiss the head tenderly, making sure he kisses every part. Liam feels Niall's tongue expertly lick from the base up to the very tip of his hard cock. Niall feels his own cock throb even more, just from this small act of pleasure he's giving Liam. In one quick motion, Niall swallows Liam's length deep in his throat. Liam groans and tangles his fingers up in the blond's soft matte of hair.

And Liam is hard, oh so hard and Niall is wet, wet with sweat, wet with the saliva that's dripping and drooling down Liam's length and dribbling down Niall's lips and chin. Liam's eyes are closed and his head is thrown back and his hands are gripped tight in Niall's hair. Niall softly smiles and knows that the boy is on the edge for him and he stops and looks up at Liam with big, blue eyes, begging for Liam's touch, his kiss his throbbing cock inside of him. And Liam is practically weak in the knees, weak willed and weakened by the arousal that's crept up over his body and taken over.

"Ni... I... uhhh your mouth... Fuck. I want to be inside you so badly." Niall smiles (they obviously use a condom, but it's always gross/weird writing about putting it on....it's just not sexy!) Niall stands up and slowly moves likes a cat to the large couch in the office. He makes sure Liam gets to watch and appreciate the way his body moves, before getting on all fours, waiting for him, wanting him, needing the brunette more than he's ever needed or wanted another human being. He closes his eyes and his spine tingles as soft fingertips run up and down his skin.

Liam runs his fingers up in between Niall's thighs, gently parting them, exposing his tight hole. He leans down between his legs and gives Niall's cock a quick kiss and a lick while his finger ever so gently teases his hole. Niall gently bucks his hips, feeling his need bubble up inside of him, and he is well past the point of caring if he has to beg for Liam to take him. Liam presses up against Niall, gripping his own length and slowly, ever so slowly, teases Niall's hole with the tip of his cock. Liam pushes just the head of his cock inside Niall's tight hole and he can feel Niall tense up and relax as he begins to take more and more of Liam's huge cock.

"Do you have... uhhh. Any... oh God Niall. idea how long I've wanted you? ohhh. I can hardly sit in a staff meeting without getting hard as a rock." "But uhhh Liamm... oh God, I wanted you the moment I saw you, I wanted you to take me, but uhhhhh why me? You can fuck ohhh God anyone you want." "I don't want to fuck anyone else, Niall; I want to make love to you." And Liam admits it's not his best sexy bedroom talk, but he doesn't care because it's true; he doesn't want a quick fuck; he wants to make love to Niall Horan.

And Liam's cock is deep, oh so deep inside of the blond and he moves slowly, teasingly slow, inch by inch by long inch and Niall is taking more and more of him in and moaning and squirming. "Oh Liam, fuck. Liam...make love to me faster." Liam starts to pick up the pace as he makes love to Niall, just the way he's dreamt about; the way he's fantasized about for so many years. "Lay beside me so I can be nice and deep inside you." Niall repositions himself and feels Liam's chest against his back and his warm breath against his neck. The brunette kisses every exposed bit of flesh he plans to claim as his own, as he thrusts into Niall. He wraps his arms around Niall's waist and slowly runs his hands over Niall's excruciatingly hard cock. Liam rubs, jerks and teases Niall's cock more and more as he feels his own orgasm reaching a fevered pitch. "You're gonna make me cum, oh baby...Oh NIALL" Liam moans as he rubs and jerks Niall to orgasm and lets his seed mark Niall as his own. Niall's eyes grow wide and he moans Liam's name so loudly, he swears the whole building is shaking.

And it was right about then that Louis happened to walk into his office to pick up a few demos he needed for a morning meeting. And it was right about then that Louis heard Liam and Niall hitting their highs, moaning and screaming each other's names. Louis giggles to himself and sends his boyfriend Harry a quick text.

L: IT HAPPENED!

H: It's about fucking time! Speaking of fucking... why don't you head home, so I can show you all the red lace I've got on underneath...

"It's about fucking time you two!" Louis says loudly, causing the pair to jump. "I'll leave you to it boss, Niall." Louis said rushing out of the office. "It's about time? What did he mean by that?" Niall flashes Liam a smile, knowing full-well what Louis meant. "Let's just say I let me body do the talking." Liam leans down and kisses Niall. "and we've got 5-years worth of 'conversations' to get through." "You're the boss." "No, Niall Horan, I'm your boyfriend." Liam says confidently, making the blond melt and settle himself on Liam's chest because really, that's what they've both wanted since the moment they met; they wanted to belong to one another. Niall looks up into the big golden brown eyes and whispers, "And I'm all yours, Liam."


End file.
